


The Order Code

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Rhyme and Reason [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, set during OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait - since when has Remus Lupin had a father-in-law? And... a son? </p><p>(Or: How Hermione and Remus kept writing when they knew there was a war on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the Order Code a lot - and here, I'm referring to the actual code, although the story is pretty fun - even though I didn't get quite as much use out of it as I would've liked.  
> This story isn't quite like the last one, because when Remus and Hermione are in the same place, they're obviously not writing letters back and forth.

Hermione arrived a week after the Weasleys did, having been escorted from her house to headquarters by Bill. They reached the old, dark house just as a meeting ended – though at the time, no one told Hermione what the meeting was _for_. Ron showed her to the kitchen, where she was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley.

“Hermione!” Remus said when Mrs Weasley released her. “Hello! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon!”

“Hello, Remus,” greeted Hermione. Remus hugged her, too, though more briefly.

“I was under the impression that you had summer plans with a certain Bulgarian quidditch player,” he said with a wink.

“Yes, well, funnily enough, my parents decided that they didn’t like the idea of their 15-year-old daughter spending the summer in another country with an older boy,” she replied.

Remus smiled. “Understandable. Though it’s curious that they seem not to have a problem with it as long as you stay in England.” He nodded toward Fred and George.

“That’s different,” said Hermione. “My parents _know_ the Weasleys, and Viktor fancies me, and –“

“Ron doesn’t?” Remus interrupted, looking a bit mischievous.

“Remus!”

“What are you two chatting about?” Sirius asked before Remus could respond.

“Oh, just small talk,” Remus answered easily. “Summer plans, teenage boys.”

Sirius laughed, and Hermione flushed bright red.

\--

“I really hate not being able to tell Harry anything. He must be going mad,” said Hermione.

“I know it’s frustrating, dear, but it’s for his own good,” Remus replied. “Pass the butter?”

She did, after liberating the dish from Ron. “Is it, really? The longer he’s kept in the dark, the more likely he is to do something stupid.”

“I said it was for his own good, not that it was the best solution,” said Remus. “Between the two of us, I think we ought to bring him here before something goes wrong. But Dumbeldore wants to keep him with his relatives a while longer, and who am I to argue with that?”

\--

“Dementors, Remus!”

“Yes, I know. We’re making plans to move him tonight. I see Hedwig got you, too?”

“Yes, me and Ron both. But you seem fine, so how did you – _oh,_ Sirius.”

“Precisely. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to the meeting.”

“Oh, of course.”

\--

Hermione pulled Remus aside during lunch two days after Harry arrived.

“You know that I can’t tell you anything else,” he said.

“I know. I just wanted to think you for what you did,” Hermione replied quickly.

“It was Sirius’s idea.”

“No, it wasn’t.” She gave him a Look. “Sirius’s idea wouldn’t ever have been acted upon. You found a compromise.”

Remus smiled tiredly. “Keeping you lot in the dark entirely would only hurt us in the long run.”

Hermione nodded, then took a decisive bite of her sandwich.

\--

“Congratulations, ‘Mione,” Remus said, a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a big job.”

“I can handle it,” replied Hermione seriously. “Don’t worry, I won’t misplace any babies.”

Remus snorted.

“What the _hell_ …?” asked Sirius, looking from one to the other.

“It’s nothing.”

\--

“Remus, I’ve been thinking.”

“You do an awful lot of that. Care to specify?”

“All of the things Mad-Eye told us about being careful what we put in writing – it doesn’t stop now, does it? We still have to watch what we say. If we’re to keep writing each other –“

“Are we?”

“If you’d like to. I wouldn’t want to assume –“

“That would be very nice, Hermione.”

“Oh. Well, good. It was nice to have someone outside of school to talk to besides my parents.”

“I rather enjoyed it as well.”

Hermione smiled. “I was thinking: what if we used a code? A really dull sounding one, so no one would even bother to check further.”

“A clever idea.”

“Thank you! Alright, how about…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, I'm not giving you a key to the code. It's not complicated, just not exactly straightforward.  
> (Tell me what your favourite codeword is if you have one. Definitely do that.)

_Hermione,_

_How have the first few days of term been? It’s your OWL year; how many teachers opened with the ‘you must be very serious about your studies in my class this year’ lecture?_

_Things are quiet at home just now – a little too quiet, honestly. It’ll take a few weeks to adjust to the relative calm of the school term after that mad holiday. Spot’s definitely down. He misses having playmates, and you know how my father-in-law is – I can’t even let him out of the house. (We even got into some trouble for letting him come along to the station with us.)_

_Remind the boys to write home, too. Everyone would love to hear from them._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

We’ve been back less than a week, and we’ve been lectured by nearly ever teacher. Notable exceptions are the new Defence teacher and (reportedly) Trelawney, who thinks she’s _above_ such things. As if this year wasn’t going to be stressful enough.

Harry’s already landed himself a week’s worth of detentions for getting into a fight. As you’re a former teacher, I shan’t tell you with _whom_ , but I do get the feeling that this won’t be their last clash this year.

Give Spot a hug for me. Dogs need a lot of attention; it must be hard for him now everyone’s away.

How is work? Is everything alright with Tommy? I hope your father-in-law lightens up about Spot, it can’t be fun to live with him cooped up all the time.

            Lots of love,

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_While I appreciate the thought, I don’t think I can afford to get my hopes up about the restrictions on Spot. And what’s more, I think he might be cross with me! (Well, as cross as a dog can be with the human who feeds it.)_

_I’m sorry to hear that Harry’s already gotten into trouble. After the Tournament fiasco last year I could’ve_ sworn _I heard him promise Molly that he’d stay on the right side of the rulebook this year. But that’s our Harry, I suppose; trouble’s always finding him. But you’d think the OWL-level coursework would at least slow him down!_

_Work is the same as ever; go in, sit around, file some paperwork, have a meeting, go home. It’s hardly fascinating, but, all things considered, I prefer a bit of boredom to utter chaos. Unlike Harry, Tommy has thus far avoided causing any problems at school. Of course, after that dreadful fight at the end of last term, I’m keeping an ear out._

_Now, Spot’s been running back and forth up the front hall for the last half hour, so I think I might sneak out and take him for a walk. My father-in-law is quite occupied with work lately; he need never know._

_And anyway, what’s a little turn around the park going to hurt?_

_As always, remind the boys to write home._

_All my love,_

_Remus_

 

Remus,

The day Ron starts writing his mother regularly is the day Crookshanks starts to talk.

I was reading your letter at breakfast yesterday, and your comment about Harry’s coursework nearly made me choke on my pumpkin juice from laughing.

Oh! I’m sure you’ve heard already, but Ron made Keeper! He didn’t even tell me that he was planning to try out. From what I understand, his performance at tryouts was decent, but not stellar. I only hope that the added stress of being on the team won’t be too much on top of OWLs and prefect duties, but I suppose only time will tell.

Good luck with Tommy. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll stay out of trouble for an entire term! I know it’s wishful thinking, but maybe.

Harry’s all finished with his detentions for that fight, by the by. He was set lines, which he says wasn’t so bad, but he didn’t enjoy the company in the slightest. Then again, it _was_ a detention.

Classes aren't _too_ stressful yet, but every day of Defence Against the Dark Arts makes me miss your class more. We’ve been reading the textbook in class, you see, and every lesson begins with a direction to put our wands away. This teacher, Professor Umbridge, she’s shaping up to be your exact opposite, Remus. But who knows, maybe she’ll surprise us.

Missing you,

Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Clearly you oughtn’t to drink while you read, dear. It’s terribly dangerous, especially when one is communicating with someone as clever and amusing as I._

_Do congratulate Ron for me. I’ve never been much of a quidditch player myself, but as I’m certain you know, Harry’s father was on the team. He managed well enough in our seventh year, when he also had his Head Boy duties to deal with. It’s all about finding a balance, just like with anything else. I have all faith that Ron will figure it out. And if not, he has you and Harry for support._

_You mentioned your new not-me defence teacher; a curious article appeared in the_ Prophet _earlier this week. “Hogwarts High Inquisitor” – that’s certainly unexpected. Have any of your lessons been inspected yet?_

_Don’t forget that you can always write me for homework help. My wife and I are always willing to help, and you should never hesitate to ask. It’s no use overstressing yourself if you have resources available to you that can help._

_I miss you, too, dear. I doubt I’ll ever enjoy another job as much as I did teaching._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Yes, of course, you’re hilarious.

Ron is coping alright so far, but it’s possible that that comes mainly from not caring all that much about doing particularly well in class. Don’t tell Molly I said that.

We’ve had a few inspected lessons – oh my, you should have seen her in McGonagall’s class! I don’t know if I can do it justice on paper; I may have to tell you the story in person the next time we see each other.

Thank you for the offer. I may have to take you up on it – how’s your transfiguration? I’m having trouble with our latest essay, and you know how Ron and Harry are – they’ll come to _me_ for help, and I’ll need an answer.

                        Hermione

 

[Several letters omitted for relevance]

 

_Hermione,_

_Firstly, I’d like to apologise for any anxiety my wife’s latest correspondence might’ve caused you. It’s all been a bit mad around here since Harry’s letter, and I didn’t think to warn her off of it._

_Between her and Molly, I’m sure you’ve heard enough opinions to make you dizzy, and are starting to have your doubts. I want you to know, however, that I fully support you – whatever you choose – and am not afraid to defend your decision from Molly if it comes to that. Personally, I think that joining the chess club is an excellent idea. It would help you as a strategist – and you could use the practice, my dear, strategy has never been your strongest suit. And it’d give you an opportunity to cultivate relationships with students outside of Gryffindor’s fifth year._

_Whatever you choose, good luck._

_All my love,_

_Remus_

 

Remus,

It’s almost as if you read my mind. I did end up joining in the end – after the club was reinstated by the High Inquisitor, of course. You were right, as always – it’s been a great experience so far.

Less great has been Ron’s quidditch experience. He missed nearly every goal in Gryffindor’s first match, and then Harry, George, and Fred were banned from playing for beating up Malfoy. With their _fists_! From what I understand, they were provoked, but it’s still unbelievable.

And Hagrid’s back, on a more pleasant note. We went to visit him this morning. He’s pretty beat up himself, actually, but won’t say why. At least he seems to have enjoyed his trip to France.

You know, this year is proving to be stressful for a whole host of reasons entirely unrelated to OWLs.

Please send help.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_I don’t know how much I can help from here, but I think Molly’s sending cookies soon._

_I’m sorry to hear about the quidditch ban, but Fred, George, and Harry are all definitely old enough to know better than to go about picking fights – even if provoked. Though now that I think about it, Harry does seem to be having a bad year for remembering that._

_From what I’ve heard, Hagrid’s trip to France did him a lot of good, but you’ve probably heard more about it than I, in all honesty._

_Good luck with chess club, darling._

_Remus_

_P. S. Arthur mentioned that the Weasleys are inviting Harry for Christmas. Will we be seeing you, as well?_

Remus,

My family are going skiing over the holiday, so I doubt I’ll be seeing anyone interesting.

I think this might finally be the end of the fighting for Harry this year. I hope so, at least. I don’t think I can take much more of this.

Cookies will be sufficient.

                        Hermione

 

[Several letters omitted for relevance]


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the Knight Bus was not a pleasant experience. Hermione barely even noticed; she was too distracted by worry to pay attention to where they were, or how erratically they were travelling. She stumbled off of the bus at the end of the block in London, distantly grateful to have her feet planted on solid ground again. She ran the rest of the way to number 12, hesitating only when she reached the door. Sirius really didn’t like it when people rang the doorbell, but she didn’t exactly have a choice.

Sirius was already talking as he opened the door. “How many times am I going to have to remind everyone not to ring the damn –“

“Hello, Sirius,” Hermione greeted.

“Yes, yes, hello,” replied Sirius. “Get inside, you’ll let in the cold.”

Remus was standing on the stairs, watching the door.

“Hermione!” he exclaimed, smiling. “What happened to skiing?”

“Hello, Remus,” said Hermione. “I thought it’d be better to be with the Weasleys, given what happened. And anyway, I don’t really _like_ skiing.”

Remus laughed. “Well, the others are upstairs, although from what I understand, Harry’s been rather distant lately.”

“Thanks, Remus.”

\--

Hermione gave Remus a chess set for Christmas. He couldn’t supress a laugh when he opened it, and Sirius – who had been in the bathroom across the hall – stuck his head into the room.

“Did you say something, Remus?”

“No, I just –“ Remus gestured to the small pile of chess pieces and wrapping paper, “- received an amusing gift.”

“Chess pieces?” said Sirius, confused.

“It’s funnier in context,” Remus replied with a shrug. “Is anyone else up yet?”

\--

“Oh, Remus, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes – I wanted to thank you for the sketchbook. It’s lovely.”

“Your plea for help made me think of it; Lily used to keep one to draw in when she felt stressed.”

“Thank you.”

“And thank _you_ for the chess set; I was quite amused.”

\--

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Remus sighed. “So do I, but I don’t think there’s much to be done.”

“Yes, well, when Harry or Snape finally snaps and they murder each other, I’m going to remind you that you said that,” Hermione replied, frowning. “Surely there’s someone else who could teach him?”

“Dumbledore has his reasons for choosing Severus.”

“I’m getting rather tired of Dumbledore’s ‘reasons.’”

“As am I, Hermione. As am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, _my_ favourite code phrase is "Remind the boys to write home."   
>  Yes, that is part of the code. No, I'm not telling you what it means.  
> (Not yet, at least. I want to see if people figure it out.)

Dear Remus,

We’re all settled at school again. I never want to take the Knight Bus again – that was ridiculously unpleasant.

Harry’s had his first remedial potions lesson. It went about as well as expected.

Give Spot a hug from us.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Unfortunately, I’ve been away for work since the day after you, Ginny, and the boys returned to school, so I was only able to pass along your hug this morning. Spot was not pleased with me._

_Harry will be alright; he’s a bright boy, and I’m sure that with that motivation, he’ll be caught up (or thrown out) in no time._

_Remember that you’ve promised to try to keep your head and health this term. OWLs are important, but your health comes first. Don’t forget to sleep, don’t skip meals. Draw in your sketchbook if you need a break._

_All my love,_

                        _Remus_

 

Remus,

I appreciate the reminder. I haven’t gotten into full studying mode yet, though, so do _keep_ reminding me. I’m sure I’ll need it.

Harry’s extra potions lessons still aren’t going well, but perhaps you’re right and he just needs time. Oh! By the way, I had a brilliant idea this week. Keep an eye out – you’ll know it when you see it.

Chess club has started up again, too. I’ll be sure to try some of the strategies you suggested over the holidays.

                        Hermione

 

 _Hermione_ ,

 _Well now I’ll_ have _to keep a lookout. Your ideas are always worth watching, and sometimes slightly terrifying, in the right light._

_I’ll remind you again now, if you’d like! Don’t forget: Hogwarts provides three meals a day, attend them (and actually eat)! And all-nighters aren’t good for you; you’ll retain more if you get a full night’s sleep. And take breaks! You have a sketchbook for a reason. And then you can study._

_Remind the boys to write._

                        _Remus_

 

Remus,

 _Harry has a date!_ I don’t know any exact details, but he successfully interacted with a girl who isn’t me (or Ginny)! It’s terribly impressive, don’t you think?

Thank you, again, for the sketchbook – it really is helping. I’ve included a copy of a drawing from earlier in the week, I think it’ll amuse you. (Ron needed reminding that I can disapprove of his behaviour from a distance, too.)

Honestly, though, if the boys haven’t written so far, do you think they’re likely to start any time soon? I know your wife likes Harry to check in, but really. How likely is it?

            Lots of love,

                        Hermione

 

 

_Hermione,_

_Well, good for Harry! I always knew he had it in him._

_I don’t suppose that the article about Harry in the Quibbler was your previously mentioned “brilliant idea,” was it? It was an excellent interview, but I dread to think how Rita Skeeter was convinced to participate. I can only hope that there hasn’t been_ too _much backlash – while clever, it was a risky idea. Is Harry alright?_

_Tommy and his friends have begun to test the limits at school as well; I’ve been called in by the headmaster twice since the holidays ended. Honestly, that boy is going to be the death of me one of these days._

_Your sketch was very amusing! I’m glad to see that you’re getting such practical use out of your sketchbook._

_Remus_

 

Dear Remus,

Plenty of people have survived parenting difficult children before; I have faith that you will, too. Unless you turn to the drink, of course, but I’ve always gotten the impression that that is more your darling wife’s inclination than your own. That said – good luck. I don’t envy you in the slightest.

Harry is fine. There was a bit of trouble with the ~~new~~ defence teacher/High Inquisitor, but all things considered I think the reaction has been overwhelmingly positive. Maybe things are finally looking up.

Speaking of Harry – his date was a disaster, but they seem to be alright now. I’ve given up on trying to understand it, honestly.

Ron’s quidditch playing is still quite frankly atrocious, but I’ve been told that Ginny is doing very well. I have a hard time judging, myself.

And before you ask, everything’s going quite well with Chess Club, too. It’s rather enjoyable now that I have a better idea of what I’m doing.

            Miss you.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for your kind words; they shall be excellent motivation to forge on through the tumultuous seas of raising a 10-year-old with a penchant for troublemaking. I wonder, sometimes, if this is how my parents felt._

_I’m glad to hear that the article’s gone over relatively well. Harry doesn’t need any more fiascos this year. Or ever, really. (Although, honestly, if he were actually lucky in love on his first shot, I’d probably start questioning his parentage – James, in particular, was a notoriously disastrous dater. Feel free to remind Harry of this fact if he starts feeling down about the whole mess.)_

_For the love of Merlin, tell Ron to write home. Molly is beginning to drive me mad._

_All my love,_

_Remus_

 

 

Hermione,

 **S** o, you’ll be interested to hear that ~~the chess club has~~ I’ve left the chess club. **N** ow, I know you’re wondering why, as it seemed to be going so well. **E** ventually, the pressure of prefect duties and OWLs just grew to be too much; I had to give something up.

 **A** lso: Professor Dumbledore has left the school – he’s been replaced by Professor Umbridge. **K** nowing you, I can imagine the look on your face. We’re all okay, but it’s certainly been something of a shock. Not to mention that _someone_ caused a bit of a ruckus to “welcome” our new head – some rather ingenious fireworks were let loose in the school. Now, I Don’t Know who set them, but I’m sure you have your suspicions.

Oh! And you’ll be amused to hear this: Umbridge’s apparent first act as headmistress was to pull Harry into her office and interrogate him about Sirius Black! Can you believe it? She honestly seemed to think that Harry was in contact with an escaped convict who _wants him dead_! Of all the mad things to say, honestly.

            Lots of love,

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_I’m sorry to hear about chess club, but your reasoning is sound. Your studies come before extra-curricular pursuits. I’m sure that it will all pay off when OWLs roll around – you’ll be so very well prepared! Just don’t start skipping meals._

_I never thought I’d see the day that Albus Dumbledore left Hogwarts. He’s been there at least twice as long as I’ve been alive. But I’m sure that there were good reasons for him to go, and behind the Ministry’s appointment of Professor Umbridge as the new head._

_I can’t fathom why she’d suspect Harry of being in contact with Black, though, after their history. Auror Shacklebolt – the man in charge of the Black case – has spoken to me a few times, but I’ve always gotten the impression that they suspect that he’s abroad, despite what the papers have said in the past few months._

_Don’t you have your Career Advice meeting with Professor McGonagall coming up? Have you given any thought to your future career?_

_All my love,_

_Remus_

 

Remus,

In all honestly, I’m not sure _what_ I want to do with myself after school. I know I’d like to do something with S.P.E.W., but that’s hardly something I can actually support myself with.

I’ve already met with McGonagall, actually, and she suggested that I carry on with whatever subjects I can next year, so I can qualify for a wide range of jobs. I think I might drop a few whether I pass or not, though. For instance: I don’t think I could _stand_ another two years of Binns’s history class. I might drop astronomy, too, because I doubt I’ll need it, and I could do with a bit less stress and a bit more sleep.

I don’t know. Perhaps I’ll do something in the muggle world, or buy a bookshop. Maybe both at once!

It’d suit me, don’t you think?

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Whatever you do, dear, you will excel. It’s just a question of finding the right fit. Rejoining the muggle world would likely suit you quite well, although I suspect that you’d be happier doing something a bit more active than running a bookshop._

_That said, you are still only sixteen years old, and you have nearly your whole life ahead of you to work things out. It’s alright not to get it right on the first try._

_Good luck, Hermione._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

RON ALMOST SINGLE-HANDEDLY SAVED GRYFFINDOR’S QUIDDITCH SEASON! He saved every goal but one in the last match! It wasn’t enough to actually salvage the Cup, I don’t think, but at the very least we didn’t end the year dead last. It’s really boosted his confidence. I’m terribly happy for him.

On the other hand, OWLs are approaching with rather distressing speed. I know I’ve started snapping at people again, and the weight of my school bag is getting absurd. I know what you’re going to say – “Relax, ‘Mione, you’re a good student and a decent tester; go draw for a while.”

Actually, now that I think about it, that’s a really good idea. I’ll include a sketch with this letter, then. It probably won’t look like much, but maybe I’ll feel better.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Dear me, now I feel rather useless. You took the words straight from my mouth. Or, perhaps more accurately, pen._

_Congratulate Ron for me; he certainly deserves it._

_I’m quite impressed with your sketch, dear. You really captured the arithmancy book’s soul. (Oh, stop that – I can practically see you rolling your eyes from here.)_

_You’ll be alright._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Firstly, I’m sorry I didn’t write sooner. Exams, you know.

I’ve been meaning to ask you something. So, Fred and George ran off before the quidditch final. Left with a pretty impressive spectacle, too. There’s _still_ a swamp downstairs, you know. No one’s been able to get rid of it. Tell me, how furious was Molly?

I don’t need you making fun. That was a _beautiful_ sketch. Or, well, at the very least it wasn’t _that_ terrible. Honestly.

                        Hermione

_Hermione,_

_Oh, Molly’s fury was beautiful to behold. Fred and George seemed to have planned ahead, though – they knew this was coming. Spot and I went to see their shop when they were setting up; it’s looking spectacular. And though it’s only been open a few weeks, but it’s already a hit._

_I got into a bit of trouble with the father-in-law for taking spot that far out, but I think he would have started tearing up the furniture again if I hadn’t taken him somewhere. Dogs aren’t meant to be cooped up like this._

_All my love,_

_Remus_

 

Oh my goodness, Remus –

Hagrid. Hagrid’s left, too. And McGonagall… she was injured.

I’m so worried, Remus. This year just keeps getting worse.

                        Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

She knew with absolute certainty that this was a bad idea.

She also knew that this was the only plan they had, with no time to concoct a substitute. They had to go ahead with it; Sirius was in trouble.

Hermione didn’t like flying at the best of times, and flying on a thestral she couldn’t see only made the experience immeasurably worse.

Something felt wrong from the moment they arrived at the Ministry. It wasn’t that late – wasn’t late at all, really – surely there should have been _someone_ there to stop them or help them. It was all too easy. She didn’t share this thought with the others; it wouldn’t have convinced Harry to turn back, and just would have put everyone else on edge.

(Well, more on edge.)

She wasn’t just worried, she was terrified. If only there were someone – _anyone_ – from the Order around to help them. More than anything, Hermione wished she’d had some way to contact Remus on the fly. He cared about Sirius a lot, more than anyone except maybe Harry, and wouldn’t have hesitated to help – or, even better, to call on the help of other fully qualified adults!

_And he could have verified Kreacher’s claim_ , she realised as they ran. _He might’ve been able to stop us from coming at all._

\--

Remus really needed to teach Hermione some form of relatively instantaneous remote communication.

He arrived at this conclusion no more than 15 seconds after the Order was called to action, just before he remembered to try to convince Sirius to stay behind.

(He failed fairly spectacularly on that front, but deep down he’d known he would. Harry was in trouble, and Sirius had been confined to this damn house for months upon months. There was never a chance that he wouldn’t come along.)

_The worst part_ , Remus observed as they moved through the Department of Mysteries, looking for the centre of the fight, _isn’t that there are students involved in this mess at all, but that not only are they here, they’ve been injured._

No one was allowed to hurt Remus’s students.

What happened next, Remus would always remember with absolute clarity, despite the vague, achey blankness that came after.

He watched, horrified, as Sirius fell back through the veil.

He had barely a moment to process before he had to stop Harry diving in after him, had to try to convince Harry that Sirius was –

Only then Harry ran off anyway, and Remus didn’t stop him, for reasons he really didn’t want to examine. He didn’t chase after Harry, no. Instead he went with Neville to sort out the other students, and didn’t let himself dwell on what had happened, lest he stall out and find himself incapable of carrying on.


	6. Chapter 6

After that, it was all a blur for a while.

He remembered that he hadn’t hesitated to agree when Mad-Eye suggested they see Harry off at the station; he remembered the devastation in Harry’s voice at the Ministry; he remembered the strange ache of returning to Grimmauld Place to collect everything and knowing Sirius wouldn’t be there.

The details, the order of things, though… it was all getting lost.

They were at the station now, and Harry had gone off with his family.

Hermione, bless her, pulled him over to meet her parents, and he halfheartedly participated in their conversation.

“Remus,” she said. Her tone was gentle, but startled him anyway. 

“Yes, Hermione?” he responded; his voice sounded distant, but that might just have been in his head.

“Are you alright?”

It suddenly occurred to Remus that he was not. He hadn’t really noticed before; there had been an awful lot going on and he’d been terribly distracted. Fortunately, he didn’t have to explain this to Hermione. She was a very bright girl, after all, and seemed to have figured it out herself.

She hugged him, whispering, “I’m sorry, Remus. I’m so sorry.”

He bid her good-bye not long after, mentioning ‘work’ but promising to write.

He wasn’t entirely sure whether this would be possible, but he did intend to try.

(In the end, she beat him to the punch.)

 

_Dear Remus,_

_I know you said you’re terribly busy this summer, but I thought I’d check in. I know that you can’t tell me what you’re doing for the Order, but I do hope you’re not doing anything reckless. Now, that’s always been much more my impression of Sirius than you, but considering everything… Honestly, Remus, I’m a bit worried about you._

_If it makes you feel any better, though, I’m also terribly worried about Harry._

_I’ll be going to the Weasleys’ next week, so I’m sure we’ll see each other soon._

_Take care of yourself, please._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

 

It felt strange, being a grown man and having a 17-year-old witch fretting over him, but strange wasn’t inherently bad. Much as it pained him to acknowledge it, Remus didn’t really have anyone his own age left. 

(Hermione reminded him of Lily in many ways; it hadn’t really occurred to him before on a conscious level, but it was something of a comfort when everything else was falling apart again.)

 

\--

 

A few weeks later, Hermione sat down across from Remus in the Weasleys’ sitting room.

“I need your help with something,” she declared.

“Oh?” Remus replied, setting his book on the side-table.

“How are you at transfiguration theory?”

Remus shrugged. “Alright, but you’d be better suited asking –“ He stopped abruptly, looking like he’d just walked into a wall unexpectedly.

“Sirius?” Hermione guessed hesitantly.

He nodded. His eyes were fixed on a point just over her shoulder, his brow furrowed. “He’s – he was always the best of us at transfiguration. Sirius was the one who finally figured out the animagus transformations, you know.”

“I _didn’t_ know that, actually,” said Hermione. “I don’t know much about what he was like before Azkaban at all.” She paused. “You know, I don’t need to have this finished for ages.” She set her notes aside. “So – Sirius was good at transfiguration, then?”

Remus smiled. “Oh, yes. Once, when we were in second year, he…”


End file.
